Story 3: Memories
by Bluey 123
Summary: The team is desperate to help a woman find her kidnapped child after finding out who she is. Plenty of Tiva torment... third story after "He's not my Brother" and "Is all fair in love and war?" COMPLETED! To read the next installment check out "McSecrets"
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, You guys are lucky. I got most of this done last night, so i was able to post today.  
This is the next... 'episode' in a string of stories, if you have not read the others I started with "he's not my brother!" and followed with "Is all fair in lve and war?" So if you haven't read those, some of this might not make total sense.  
ENJOY!!!**_

Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since Tony had passionately kissed Ziva and then left her apartment at her request. She'd regretted in on one hand, but on the other she felt it best for everyone. She had found it strange that their professional relationship was not at all rocky. In fact, it was back to the way it was before she was taken hostage some 6 weeks ago. It hadn't stopped Ziva from wondering what could have been, but she had made a choice and for now she would stick with it. She had noticed a definite change in Tony since that night. He no longer stared at pretty girls when he was out on assignment, and did not jump at a job when it included one. She knew what he was trying to do. He was attempting to prove to Ziva he had grown and that he only had eyes for her, but that he would wait as long as she needed. He was right about one thing. The more time she spent thinking about what could be; the more complicated the possibility of a relationship with Tony became.

She was grateful that he was not going out of his way to win her over, he was being attentive to her needs but only when they were alone and never in a harassing manner. The teasing had stopped, something Ziva actually missed, but she appreciated why he had. He had even gone as far as to be waiting outside her building at 0500 hours every morning to go for a run with her. She had found it off putting at first, but she now saw it as a challenge, and pushed herself harder in an attempt to tease Tony and as an added bonus, show him how amazing she really was.

Ziva appreciated all the effort Tony had made, especially considering how they had left it that night, but there were so many things holding her back from entering a relationship with her partner; emotions would cloud their judgement on the job and someone could get hurt or worse, die; she didn't even know how Gibbs would take it; but her biggest fear was if the relationship didn't work. What would happen then? Could they just go back to being friends? She doubted it, and she didn't know if she was prepared to loose Tony for good just over some stupid experiment.

Ziva and Tony had been at work early and beaten McGee in. Tony had gone looking for a file to assist him with some work, but could not help but engage in some good old fashioned 'Tony' snooping while he was there. He'd stumbled upon some photos on his computer and was ooing and arhing. Ziva knew it couldn't last. Tony had no doubt found photos of some every attractive girls McGee was seeing and was taking the opportunity to ogle them. "Oh, ho, oh, she is really something… Arh Probie, your breaking my heart here." Tony said clutching his heart. Ziva had to admit, curiosity had gotten the better of her. She moved over to the computer to see what type of competition she had. There on the screen Sarah McGee standing in front of McGee's Porsche.

"Timothy would kill you if he knew you were looking at his sister like that Tony."

"What?" Tony looked confused, "Oh, noooo, just look at his Porsche. I can't believe the Probie has one, it's just not fair."

Ziva had to admit that she was slightly relieved, she just laughed and walked back to her desk, past McGee who was just walking in. "Tony what are you doing at my desk?" Damn it, Tony had become so engrossed in photos of the car that he had been sprung.

"Oh, come on McCar-guru, when are you going to let me take her for a spin?"

"Never Tony, she is a pretty sweet ride though." McGee said as he shuffled Tony out of his seat.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with his coffee in hand, he sat down behind his desk.

"Stay strong Elf Lord, you remember what kind of track record Tony has with cars." Tony's face sank as he remembered watching one smash to smithereens in a high speed chase after being stolen and the next car was being blown up. Everyone else just smirked.

"Agent Gibbs?" a woman's voice questioned looking in Tony's direction as she walked into the bullpen. Tony looked at her, she had shoulder length, bark brown hair, and a serious look on her face, he pointed her in the right direction.

"Yeah? That's me." The woman acknowledged his reply and headed towards him.

"My name is Shauna Michaels, and I really need your help."

"what with?"

"My daughter has been kidnapped Agent Gibbs." Gibb's heart tore into a hundred pieces for this woman, he had never gotten over loosing Kelly and although he desperately wanted this woman's story to end a lot happier then his, these type of cases always reminded him of his own angel.

"How do you know she's been kidnapped?" Gibbs replied inquisitively.

"I was watching Katie in the park, and I received a phone call, I only turned away for a second and when I turned back…" the woman paused, trying to fight back the tears, in her hand she clutched the cross hanging around her neck. "Not long after I received a call, it was a digital voice… My husband is a Marine, he is currently deployed. He didn't think I should get help and we should just deal with all of this ourselves like they've asked, but I know I can trust you."

"I'll do what ever I can to help get your little girl back."

"Thank you agent Gibbs. She always told me you were a genuine, trustworthy man."

"She who?"

"I apologise, Katie was named after her aunt. My sister was Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

At that name, the entire team looked up. Their fallen partner. They missed her so much. Here was her sister, who looked so much like Kate, desperate for their help. How could they deal with loosing another Caitlin though?

"Please Agent Gibbs, Caitlin always spoke of you with the highest regard. I can't deal with this alone and I don't know who else to turn to, I don't even know if she's still alive."

**_While I love Ziva to bits, I do miss Kate, she was awsome, and so much of her story was untold. She did say in one episode that she had a sister (and in another that she had 2 brothers) so thought I'd try it out. Hope you enoyed so far._**

**_Happy Australia Day guys!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The team had headed for the Michaels house. The men walked up the path hesitantly; they knew there would be reminders of their sweet Kate inside. Ziva followed not sure how to approach the situation, so she just remained quiet. Gibbs had asked them not to put on their NCIS gear on case they were being watch, so that the kidnapper didn't know Shauna had contacted them. They walked into the house, it was immaculate, just the way Kate would have kept her place, they walked through to the living room, Gibbs sat on the couch opposite where Shauna sat, and next to her was a man who introduced himself as Harry Spree, a friend of the families. Tony walked around the room, taking it all in. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the photos on the mantle. They were perfect. There was photos of Shauna with a young girl he assumed was Katie, some with a man he assumed was her husband in marine garb, another photo of the same man with Harry holding a cheque and standing in a beautiful garden. There were photos of Shauna and the dearly departed Caitlin, but perhaps the one he stared at the longest was an older photo, it appeared to be Caitlin when she was only a young girl, Shauna and two boys, presumably their bothers, all wearing bathers at a swimming hole eating ice-creams, it was a photo of much happier and care-free times. Tony bowed his head out of respect hoping nobody would notice his pain. He couldn't help but notice how much Katie looked like her aunt. He thought back to a time in his life when Caitlin had been apart of it. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sister. He had teased her at ever opportunity but loved her with all his heart, knowing full well that he would be there for her, and she would do the same for him. She had a strength about her, constantly proving to everyone that she deserved to be apart of a specialised law enforcement agency. Obviously having two brothers had trained Kate to take no nonsense from anyone, and she could pay out on Tony just as much he did her. Tony had always thought Caitlin was the perfect name, Ducky had told him once that it was a Celtic name meaning purity. It was true. As much as she shared with Tony, she never spoke of anything she didn't deem appropriate, a moral, as well as many others that she stuck to no matter how hard Tony had tried to get her to break them. Kate had changed Tony, probably more as he reflected about her since her death then she did when she was alive. Loosing her and Paula Cassidy had taken it's tole on Tony, but it had made him realise how short life really was, and that he should start living it rather then coasting through it.

"I moved from Miami not long after Kate started at NCIS, I missed being close to my family. I was pregnant with Katie when Caitlin was," She paused and looked down, she composed herself before she continued, "when Katie was born she was the spitting image of Kate, it only made sense that I named her Caitlin and hope she would be as strong and as an independent woman as my sister, so far she seems to be, she's a stubborn little thing." Shauna started.

"That sounds like Kate" Tony said.

"When they rang did the kidnappers make any demands?" Gibbs inquired.

"They said they wanted a half a million dollars."

"Why would they be targeting you? Do you have that sort of money?"

"No. My husband was a marine when he was younger, but I begged him to leave when we started a family, Harry and Lloyd started a landscaping business for a while it did really well, but Lloyd missed the marines so I relinquished and let him return, he promised me he'd be safe. We used what money we had saved from the business and invested it. We get by comfortably but we've never been exceedingly well off. I could probably scrape together enough cash if I went and got loans, but that could take days, even weeks. I don't have that kind of time agent Gibbs."

"Did the caller give you any instruction about a transfer?" Gibbs said, looking up from his note pad he'd been writing in.

"No. He said he'd give me 24 hours to get a hold of the money and then he'd contact me. that was 4 hours ago. Is my baby going to be alright?" Harry grabbed her hands that were in her lap as she started to tear up. He could see the pain she was feeling.

"She's fine Shauna. I'm sure of it."

"Next time you talk to them you will need to be specific. We'll put a trace on the phone, you just need to keep them talking as long as you can. You should also ask for proof that Katie is still alive, ask to talk to her, ask her a question, make sure it's her and not just a recording."

"Oh god, Oh god."

"I think you should leave now Agent Gibbs. You've upset her enough."

"I'm sorry Mrs Michaels, I know how hard this must be, but we need to know she's alive."

"I understand Agent Gibbs, it just doesn't make it any less painful. I want to keep going, I'll do anything to get Katie back."

"I appreciate that, I know it's hard."

"I couldn't bear to loose her. Not after my sister. It would kill me."

"Mrs Michaels, I assure you, we will do everything in our power to make sure you get your little girl back." Tony said, holding the photo of the summer holiday

"I know you will." Shauna said as she noticed the photo. "You know, she always spoke so fondly of you all, she'd speak of you agent Gibbs and your fierce loyalty and pursuit for justice, and you," she said looking at Tim "your sweet and caring nature never wanting anyone to get hurt, and Tony, Wow, the stories she told me about you, I'm sure most of them can't have been true," Shauna continud to turn and looked at Ziva, "but I'm sorry Miss, she never spoke of a female agent on the team."

Ziva moved closer to Shauna to introduce herself. "I never met Kate, but I am sorry for your loss. I am Officer Ziva David. I am a Mossad Liaison assigned to NCIS."

"Mossad? Wasn't that the organisation Kate's killer came from?"

Ziva recoiled, she stepped back, "He worked for Mossad but was in fact a Hamas Terrorist."

"Kate showed me a picture of him once, after she was kidnapped by him a second time. She wanted my opinion about his eyes. After she died I found the picture when I was packing up her apartment I studied those eyes for hours trying to see what Kate had. I couldn't." Shauna looked up at Ziva and studied her face. "You... You have the same eye as he did." Ziva backed away even more, she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I will leave." Ziva was obviously flustered and quickly walked out not looking at anyone as she left the room.

**_Review, Review, Review, let me know what you think. please!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a few days guys, work got in the way... sorry._**

Chapter 3

Gibbs walked out of the Michaels house. He was speaking to Harry who was leaving. "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to leave, but I'm in the process of relocating to another state and I'm meant to be there when they come to pick up some of my stuff to drive to Alabama."

"We'll take care of her." Gibbs said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry said as he walked down the path and left the Michaels property.

Gibbs finished writing something down, he stared at Ziva for a few seconds before he slowly moved over to her and sat on the stair next to her. "You ok?" he said without looking at her, he knew it would be a difficult question for Ziva to answer, and didn't know that her emotions and pride would allow her to answer truthfully.

"I am fine."

"Really? Because it was be understandable if you weren't."

"I should not have come on this case Gibbs."

"You are not Ari. You didn't kill Kate."

"I was his controller, I should have known he was a Hamas terroist. I should have seen it, if I did that woman would still have her sister, and Katie would know her Aunt, yes?"

"maybe"

"I think I should take myself off this case."

"No you won't. You're a part of this team and we're working this case. Use what your feeling to help drive you to find Katie. Besides, I haven't given you permission to yourself of this this case. " With that, he Gibbs slapped her and stood up, walking towards the door. "I want you and Tony to interview people who were at the park, Tony's got the list, then head back to the office and do some background checks; I need McGee here to sort out the phone line."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride back to NCIS with Tony had been filled with uncomfortable silence. Ziva was almost grateful for that, she wasn't the kind of girl who liked to talk about her feelings.

They'd been in the office for a while, searching through all the records of people that served with Lloyd or had some connection. Tony had been worried about Ziva, he knew she was hurting but wasn't sure how he could help. "You know, no one blames you."

"Thank you Tony, your words are of great comfort to me." She said in a nasty, sarcastic manner. He knew she was putting up her defences as she usually did when something emotional came up that she could not control.

"You know if you do need to talk, and I know you probably won't, but I'm always here."

There was silence and they both returned to work, Tony had wished she'd confine in him but wasn't surprised when she didn't.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee sat at the Michaels table, he had an array for equipment surrounding him including a laptop he was concentrating intently on. Mrs Michaels sat on the couch, she fiddled with the cross around her neck, a hot drink appeared in front of her. "You're going to need to keep your strength up."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. Do you have children?" McGee looked up from his computer at Shauna and his boss. Leroy paused for a second, it was the kind of question that usually came out in a case like this, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Arh, no."

"really? You're so understanding and compassionate. You would make a wonderful father." Shauna looked at Gibbs, it was obvious that comment had hurt him. She looked at McGee, who quickly focused back on his computer. "I'm sorry did I say something?"

"No, we just need to concentrate on getting Katie back." Gibbs said before he left the room and went and stood outside.

Shauna felt awful, she walked up to McGee who had obviously been listening to the conversation. "Did I say something that offended him?"

"No, it's just…" Tim stopped, he wasn't sure he should continue.

"Please. Help me understand, Kate would hate to know that upset him, and the only why I can make sure I don't is if I know everything."

"hmm, that's just what Kate would have said... Gibbs had a Daughter she was killed."

"In all the things Kate told me about you guys, you think she'd mention that."

"She didn't know. None of us did, he woke up from a coma with some sort of amnesia. It all came out then."

"That poor man."

"rest assure, he doesn't want anyone else to suffer through what he went through, he'll do what ever it takes to get your daughter back."

The phone rang. Gibbs ran into the room. "Put it on speaker, remember, keep them on the line as long as possible, ask to speak to Katie." Shauna apprehensively moved her finger and pressed the speaker button to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mummy, mummy can I come home now?"

"baby are you alright?"

"I want Reeny."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm trying." Suddenly Katie's voice had vanished, an electronic one replaced it."

"You've got 5 hours, at which time you will be in your car, I have placed a cell phone in there, I will call it and tell you where to leave the money. When I know I've got it, I will make more arrangements to return Katie. No funny business with those cops" Gibbs and Shauna looked at McGee who indicated that she needed to stay on the phone longer.

"No, there are no cop."

"Don't lie to me, or Katie gets it," and with that the call was disconnected and Shauna fell to the floor in tears.

Gibbs tried to comfort her, he looked up to McGee, "Sorry boss, it wasn't long enough."

**_Having a bit of trouble getting my head around the next chapter, any thoughts will be appreciated and taken on board. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony and Ziva had been searching through backgrounds for several hours, apart from the occasional phone call they sat in silence, the hours had rolled by, it had gotten dark and NCIS headquarters was empty. Ziva glanced at Tony, he was staring at his screen and had a mournful look on his face. Ziva quietly stood up and walked towards Tony, curiosity written all over her face. She approached his desk and looked at his screen. There was a picture of Special Agent Caitlin Todd. She was at a crime scene oddly wearing a tailored skirt suit, her NCIS cap and some rather camo looking boots. Ziva was a little confused by this look, but she'd never met Caitlin so assumed it was just her style, she'd never seen anyone who dressed like Abby before she came to NCIS either.

"She was a good agent." Tony said quietly "and a damn good friend. This was her first case, a marine was murdered during a training jump, his parachute was sabotaged. She'd worn heals and Gibbs had made her put boots on." Ziva now understood the outfit, though questioned why any woman would wear heals like that when she's trying to be taken seriously in such a man-dominated field.

"I am sorry Tony."

"You know, she would have loved Katie." Tony paused for a second "she found the best in everyone, even me... you know I don't think I'll ever understand what she saw in Ari's eyes though. Even in a cold blooded killer she still managed to find some good. Why couldn't she just have killed him." It was as if Tony had forgotten who he was talking to. Ziva just bowed her head; she had often looked into Ari's eyes and seen kindness and compassion from her half brother. Ziva started to move back to her desk. "Ziva, I…"

"No Tony, don't say it, what ever you are thinking, I can not listen to it."

"He was a bastard Ziva, he went after Caitlin. He could have gone after any of us, but he went after Kate. He went after the woman on Gibb's team, just to hit Gibbs where it would hurt the most, knowing all about Shannon and Kelly. If it weren't for him Caitlin would still be here." Ari's knew about Leroy's family because of Ziva, she had found out information that not even his closest friends who had known him for over a decade knew. What if she hadn't been so comprehensive in her background search? Would Kate still be alive? She hated thinking about Ari like this. She now knew that he was a Hamas Terrorist but he had been there for her when her heart was first broken by a boy, when her father had scolded her and most importantly, when Tali was killed, he'd helped trained her to be an excellent Mossad officer and he'd saved her neck on countless missions.

"STOP, just… stop. He was my brother. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. He saved my life many times. I am sorry for what he did, but I did what I had to do to fix it. I loved him Tony, but I…" Ziva stopped, she was on the brink of an emotional breakdown. The only thing she could do to get through this moment her pride in tact was to emersed herself in her work, she knew Gibbs was right, in some way she felt it would help her guilt about Kate's death if she made sure Katie got home safely. She had to take Gibb's advice and use her emotions to help power through and seek justice.

Tony didn't know what to think. He couldn't imagine his life without Ziva, but surely he wasn't grateful to Ari. That would just throw his world completely off it's axis. He'd always assumed that everyone hated Ari, that he was nothing more then a killer, he'd never considered him as a loving, supportive brother.

Tony ran through what Ziva had said, trying desperately to comprehend it. Before he could ask her a myriad of questions Ziva pulled him from his thoughts.

"That's interesting, Harry Spree served with Llyod Michaels when they were much younger. It looks like his wife left him a year ago and his bank statements don't look to wealthy."

"Healthy, his bank statements don't look to healthy."

"Wealthy makes more sense."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Has he committed any felonies?"

"He was caught holding narcotics 6 months ago, the police felt he may have been dealing, but they couldn't prove it."

"Arh-ha, that could be a lead, if it wasn't for the fact that I've found the real kidnapper. Michaels CO said he'd witnessed an argument between him and a guy he knew as Brad Newland, his …" but before Tony could finish that sentence Ziva's phone rang, she picked it out, it was obvious it was Gibbs, Tony jumped over to her desk and hit the speaker button.

Gibbs explained about the phone call, and Katie's much beloved stuffed pig she called Reeny, and in turn Tony told him about the conversation he'd had with the CO.

"Good work Tony, have you got an address for this guy?"

"On it boss." In the meantime Ziva had pulled Brad Newland up on the computer.

"Arh, Tony, that's all very well and good, but Newlands committed suicide a month ago."

"Could it be a relative who blames Michaels for his death and is trying to get revenge?" Tony suggested.

"They wouldn't be looking for monetary revenge, they'd want blood DiNozzo."

"Good point boss." Tony replied to Gibbs.

Ziva went on to explain about Spree, all the background she had on him.

"Boss, how did he know we were involved?" McGee puzzled. "We've kept a low profile but he still knew we were involved. Katie didn't sound scared either."

"If she knew the kidnapper it wouldn't" Tony stated the obvious.

"and none of the other mothers saw anything unusual at the park. She would have happily walked away with someone she knew as well as Spree." Ziva stated.

"Didn't he tell you he was leaving town? It would make it a clean get away." Ziva asked.

"It's possible she doesn't even realise she's been kidnapped."

"Ziva, keep finding out anything you can about Spree, Tony, McGee and I will meet you at Spree's. Do not do anything till we get there though."

Tony grabbed his stuff and left, Ziva remained at her computer trying to find anything else that would help the team get Katie back. This case had brought too many memories flooding back for Ziva. She had never really thought about how Tony felt about her brother, and how that reflected on her. She knew the entire team missed Kate, she couldn't help but feel she was, in some weird and distant way, partially responsible. This was becoming too hard. She loved Ari, how could she ever even think about becoming serious with someone who hated her brother so much. She had never really connected with her father, and after loosing Tali she treasured Ari with all her heart, it had almost killed Ziva when he died, how could Tony not understand how she was feeling? Could she ever be with anyone who felt that way about someone she loved so much?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony, Gibbs and McGee arrived at Harry Spree's house. Tony and Gibbs stood either side of the front door while McGee went to the back door. Tony mouthed '1, 2, 3,' He swung the door open allowing Gibbs to rush in, his gun in hand, Tony followed. The house was practically empty, Gibbs spotted Harry in the kitchen he ran towards him "Freeze, NCIS," Gibbs yelled. Spree stopped in his tracks, he stared at the Agent, paralysed with fear he considered his options. He quickly made a break for it. And darted out of the room and ran straight into McGee, he fell to the floor, "I wasn't going to hurt her, I love her."

Gibbs moved in still pointing his gun at Spree. McGee wrapped some cuffs on him. "I would never hurt Katie, I couldn't, you have to believe me."

"Boss, she's in here."

Gibbs walked towards the sound of Tony's voice, holstering his gun and leaving Spree in McGee's capable hands. Tony pointed into a room. Gibbs peered in to see Katie, in a beautiful pink room it was the only room in the house that had not been packed up. It was full of toys and games, there were fairy tale scenes painted on the wall and a small white castle bed. Katie sat on the floor playing with her toys. "Are you Uncle Harry's friends?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team had returned to NCIS with Spree in one car and Katie in the other. Gibbs had Spree in interrogation, with Tony and McGee looking on. "Why did you do it Spree?"

"I would never have hurt Katie; she thought she just came over for a play… I needed the money. Llyod was always the brains and visionary behind the landscaping business, when he went back to the marines the business started to crumble which put pressure on my marriage."

"She left you because of it."

"I loved her so much, and she tried to help, but I just kept getting more and more in debt thinking I could turn the business around, with a new piece of equipment, advertising or doing free work hoping that word of mouth would spread. I spent all our money and started to drink; I'd get angry and take it out on her. When she left I just hit rock bottom, I tried to pull myself out by doing some things I wasn't proud of, but then the police got involved and I knew it was only a matter of time before they put me away so I stopped."

"So why this? Why target the Michaels?"

"Llyod was the reason my life fell apart, I hated him for it, he had everything, the beautiful wife, and Katie is just so wonderful, they'd managed to be smart with their money and I was left with nothing. I wanted a new start, but the only way I could do it was if I had money."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Ziva was left in the squad room with Katie, a curious little thing, but Ziva couldn't help but feel guilty for her lack of an Aunt. Ziva's aunt was just like a mother to her when she was younger and Katie would never be able to experience that. Katie sat at Ziva's desk just watching her. "You're very pretty," the little girl announced.

"Well thank you, so are you." Ziva replied, she had remembered when Tali was this young, she missed her family so much.

"Why do you look sad?"

Ziva paused, she pondered her answer but felt it best to just say, "You know, I think I might be able to find you some colouring in pictures on my computer. Do you like to colour?"

"I love to; at home I have a whole book full of Angelina Ballerina pictures."

Tali had loved ballet, she had watched Ziva dance and was inspired, it didn't take her long to get better then her sister, Ziva had been a little jealous of that and had found other ways to make her father proud of her, even if it wasn't what she had really wanted. Ziva searched the internet for colouring in images of the small mouse that danced, Katie pointed to the ones she liked the most and they printed them out. Ziva looked in her draw, she didn't really have crayons so she pulled out a variety of pens, writing pencils and highlighters, Katie looked very excited to be allowed to use such bright coloured 'texta' like things.

"When will my mummy get here?" the little girl inquired.

"I am sure she will be here soon."

"Do you know when I grow up I'm going to be a ballerina."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a teacher and a football player and a policeman too."

"It sounds like you are going to be very busy when you grow up." Ziva had stopped filling out paperwork and was engrossed in the conversation.

"You know, you can help me do this colouring."

"Oh I do not think so, I think I would mess it up for you."

The little girl giggles, "you speak funny." Katie climbed onto Ziva's lap and continued to colour. Ziva could feel her heart melting, she picked up a pencil and went to start colouring, "No not that one, you can use the pink one, and colour in her skirt."

"You know that's called a tutu." Ziva informed her. They carried on their conversation for a while laughing and cuddling not realising that Tony was standing behind them watching, a smile spread across his face. It was the happiest he'd seen Ziva in a long while and he didn't want to ruin the moment so he quietly moved away and decided to go get a coffee.

"Ziva, I'm getting tired."

"Your Mum should be here soon."

"Maybe you could finish of the colouring."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

Before Ziva knew it Katie was fast asleep, cuddled up on her lap. This was new to Ziva, she had never really been terribly maternal, but this child was so pure and so innocent. She swivelled her chair around, and picked up her NCIS jacket that was sitting on the printer behind her and draped it over Katie like a blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, sadly holidays are over and I'm back at work... then I'd finished yesterday, edited late last night, and then my computer crashed and none of my editing was saved. SOOOOOO, have done it again! Thanks for being patient!!!**_

CHAPTER 6

While walking back into the building Tony saw Mrs Michaels carrying a stuffed pink pig he assumed was Reeny. He walked over to her and offered to show her up.

This was something he didn't actually want to do. Ziva had seemed so happy when she was with Katie, the happiest he'd seen her in a while. He loved seeing her happy and didn't want to take that away from her, he wanted one last chance to see Ziva with Katie. He was relieved to see that the other people riding in the lift were going up to the MTAC floor so he just 'forgot' to press the button. They got out of the lift and he continued to talk to Shauna, DiNozzo tried to explain that he must have been so engrossed in their conversation he accidently hadn't pressed a buton. They paused at the top of the stairs looking down at Ziva. She looked so natural, one arm cradling Katie to make sure she didn't fall and her other hand was stroking her hair, she was focusing on Katie so intently, it was obviously she was deep in peaceful thoughts.

"Is she alright Agent DiNozzo?"

"She'll be fine Shauna."

"Does she know anything about what really happened?"

"She has no idea about anything."

"How am I going to explain this to her?"

"Who says you have to, just pretend it's another day."

"Can I go and s…?" Shauna couldn't even finish that sentence she covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop herself from trying. .

"Sure."

Shauna started walking down the stairs, Tony followed pulling out his phone from his pocket. When he was half way down he stopped and holding up his cell took a photo of Ziva looking so content with Katie in her arms. He saw Gibbs walking through the squad room with McGee and quickly snapped his phone shut and put it into his pocket before rushing down the stairs.

Ziva looked up, coming towards her was Shauna, she gently rubbed Katie's arm, "Katie, Mummy is here, and I think she brought you a friend."

Katie wrinkled her little face obviously a little grumpy that she'd been woken. She struggled to open her eyes and look Ziva.

"Katie, your Mummy's here."

"She is?" Katie's eyes sprung open.

Ziva helped Katie sit up and then she jump off her lap.

"Mummy!" Katie ran towards Shauna who was trying desperately not to cry. Shauna picked Katie up and hugged as tight as she could.

"You brought Reeny!" Katie grabbed her toy pig and hugged her.

Ziva looked at how happy Shauna and Katie were, it made her so happy that Katie was safe, and that even if she couldn't have saved Kate, she was able to save her niece.

"How can I ever thank you all?" Shauna asked.

"Just make sure she's happy and safe." Gibbs replied.

"I will." Katie wriggled out of Shauna's arms and ran over to Ziva.

"Can I show Mummy our pictures?"

"They are yours. You can do what ever you want with them." Ziva replied trying to hide her mixed feelings.

"Mummy, Mummy, look at what Ziva and I did."

"They are beautiful Katie, should we take them home and put them on the fridge?"

"Ziva you can have this one." Ziva was stunned by the child's generosity.

"Thank you Katie, that is very kind of you."

"What do you say to Officer David for looking after you Katie."

"Thank you Ziva. I love you." And with that Katie reached up and gave Ziva a hug and a small peck on the cheek. Ziva was so unsure of what to do, she hesitantly returned the hug before Katie let go and ran back to her mother.

"Mummy can we go home now?"

"Of course we can sweetie," Shauna said picking Katie and Reeny up. "Thank you all so much. My sister was right; you are all so wonderful, I am so grateful to you all."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a long day for Ziva. So many emotions were rolling round her head.

She had ordered Chinese and put Katie's colouring in on her fridge, she stared at it, a smile creeping on to her face for just a second before she moved to her couch and switched on her TV and flicked through the channels. "Why did I ever bother buying this thing? There is never anything on." She started thinking about Ari and Tali, her life and how it's scarred her sufficiently that she was now frightened to love and be loved. After spending time with Katie today and seeing her reunited with her mother she realised how much she had missed having a meaningful relationship with somone, a real connection. She was grateful when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed her wallet and pulled her top down after it had ridden up, she opened the door fumbling through her wallet trying to get the right money.

"That was 23.80 right?"

"That's what I paid the man."

Ziva looked up puzzled, there in front of her was Tony holding her Chinese food.

"I found the guy at the bottom of your building and said I'd bring it up."

"Thank you Tony."

"Don't mention it." He said as he walked past her and into her apartment. He went straight to the kitchen and took out 2 sets of chop sticks and two beers. When he closed the fridge he saw Katie's picture.

"You know I think this belongs up here too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo he'd taken earlier on his cell and had since printed out. Ziva looked over his shoulder at the photo. The emotions spread across her face, Tony turned around and saw she was about to burst into tears. "That was supposed to make you happy."

"It does, I just… I just don't know that I should stay here."

"What do you mean I love this place?"

"NCIS, I think maybe I should return to Mossad and Israel."

"Why, why would you do that?"

"I have been running for too long, running from people I love and the truth, I think I should go back and face some of these things."

"Ziva no. Why now? Why at all? I know today was hard for you…"

"You know nothing Tony, you made that very clear today."

"Whad I do?"

"It's what you said Tony. Just go."

"No if you've got something to say, just say it. This is about what I said about Ari isn't it. I don't take it back, I loved Kate, and I'm glad Gibbs killed him." With that, Ziva fell to her knees on the floor and covered her face. "I know he was your brother Ziva, but he killed Kate, he tried to kill Abby and he very nearly killed the Boss."

"I know all this Tony, please, I can't."

"Can't do what? Can't say he was murderer?"

"Just stop Tony, you don't know, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, that you were blinded by your brother and Kate had to pay the price?"

Ziva looked up into Tony's eyes, hers were flooded with tears. "I loved Ari, but when I saw who he really was I ended it."

"It ended when Gibbs put a bullet in him."

"I killed him. Gibbs convinced me to set a trap and see if he was right about Ari. He had a gun pointed at Gibbs, he told him everything, and before he was able to take the shot, I did. I knew what I had to do, and I did it, I sacrificed the one person I thought I could count on because I found out what he really was and I couldn't let another innocent person die." Her body collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Tony couldn't believe it, how had he not known? What an ass he'd been to her. He went down on one knee and embraced her. "Ziva, I, I'm so sorry, how could you let me be a bastard to you all day? This case just brought back memories of Kate. I was hurting. I know thats not a good enough excuse, but I am so sorry. "

"Gibbs and I brownied the report so it read that he killed Ari."

"You _fudged_ the report? God, all the clues were there, I should have known. Why would you come and work for the man who killed your brother, and why Gibbs trusted you so quickly."

They remained on the floor for a long time, Ziva crying into Tony's arms as he sat next to her supporting her body. "You should just go Tony."

"Not this time Ziva, I'm not walking out of this apartment again, not without you or not till I know you're going to be alright."

_**Chapter 7 is on it's way... Will I be mean, and stay true to NCIS (it was always fun), or will I finally let them be 'happy' You'll just have to wait and see!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Last Chapter guys._**

Chapter 7

It was now several hours since Ziva had confessed everything to Tony. He'd managed to coax her off the floor and onto her couch. They'd sat in silence for hours, considering, contemplating. Tony's heart was breaking for her. She had kept this secret for so long, and though he hadn't meant to, he had taken his anger out on her. He felt so guilty.

"Ziva how can I ever make it up to you?"

"I can not keep running Tony. Everyone I love dies, Tali, Ari, and so many more. I've been tortured and shot, but nothing has ever hurt as much as loosing the people I've loved. I need to go home; I need to face what I left behind."

It hurt Tony to hear Ziva's pain, and the thought that Ziva would leave was devastating. "Look, there's a difference between running and giving yourself a fresh start, giving yourself a chance to survive. What have you left behind? It doesn't sound like there's anyone left for you there. But I'm here, Ziva I love you, but if you leave now, you will be running away, running away from love, afraid that something might happen."

"I can not risk it?"

"Ziva, do you feel anything for me? Do you love me?"

Ziva paused, she had a choice to make, she could tell Tony the truth and be completely venerable, or she could lie, and then run to prevent anymore hurt and destruction. On one hand she could get everything she ever wanted, the love of a good man who understood her, protected her, could give her a safer life then she could ever have at Mossad or back in Israel. But Ziva had agonised over this for months, maybe even years. What would happen with their work? What would Gibbs do? Was love worth all that? Was it worth risking inconceivable heartache, loosing her job, her family at NCIS?

"Tony I. I."

Had she made the right choice? would she be able to get it out? Say it to his face? A single tear ran down her face.  
Tony studied her face so intently his heart was on the line, he's never felt so exposed. His life hung in the balance of whatever Ziva said next. He was usually so good at reading her, but now, when he needed to the most he couldn't, what did that tear mean? What was going to come after that stutter? What was in her eyes? Was is love? Fear? Pain at having to reject him and what that might mean to their friendship? Had he wrecked it? Should he have just stuck with his plan to just make her happy no matter what role she played in his life? Oh god, had she made up her mind, should he just go? Walk out of this apartment and save everyone the pain and embarrassment? He looked at her, he stared longingly into her eyes.

"I do, I do love you bu…"

Before Ziva could finish her sentence Tony grabbed her and pulled her in for the deepest, most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. Every emotion they could possibly imagine pulsed through their veins. His hands tightly clenched the back of her shirt and head, he never wanted to let her go, he tried to pull her in closer and closer. He never wanted this kiss to end. Ziva's claws ran down Tony, gripping his lower back. She gently leaned back his mouth still entangled in hers, he followed her, caressing her right breast while he manoeuvre himself to be on top of her. She moaned the most sensual noise Tony had ever heard. "I have wanted you like this for so long." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear as he suckled her earlobe then lay kissed all the way down her neck.

"I have too." Ziva confessed.

A few sensuous kisses later Tony reluctantly pulled away slightly, it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. "Ziva, I think we need to talk a few things through before we do anything more then this." Ziva didn't want to stop kissing him, or for him to stop kissing her. But she knew he was right, there would be nothing worse then sleeping with him and waking up in the morning, awkward and regretting what happened and having second thought based on all their worries about what a relationship between them might mean.

"What are we going to do about Gibbs and work?" Ziva asked

"I say we keep it a secret. At least until we know more. Besides, it feels naughty to have a secret like this."

"Gibbs knows everything Tony, he will find out."

"Please… With your stealthy ninja training and my precision lying? I've kept relationships from Gibbs before, I can do it again, and I know you could."

"I am not secretive"

"HA! There are so many unanswered questions about you."

"Like what?"

"Like you never did tell me how you got those friction burns on your knees that time."

"I said I would tell you when I am sure one of us is going to die, so far, I have not needed to tell you."

"Look, We can do this."

"Someone could get hurt if we loose focused."

"Then we decide now, at work nothing has not changed. We go on teasing, and taunting and we understand that we have to do the right thing for the team, not for us."

"What if Gibbs finds out?"

"We deal with it then. Come on you can't tell me you're not even a little curious about if we can do this?"

"What if we don't work out?"

"Well, you'll have to leave NCIS" he said in his cheeky way.

"TONY!"

"what? it's not an issue, it's not going to be a problem."

"Ok, but if it is?"

"It's not." Suddenly Tony heard a loud rumbling noise. "Sounds like your hungry, can I persuade you to skip the Chinese and head straight for the Italian?" He said giving her a very naughty and inviting look.

**_YAY!!!! is everyone happy???  
Not sure if I should continue the Tiva story line and go into their secret relationship or if i should end it there. Let me know what you think, and waht you want.  
Thanks again for reading!!! and thanks thanks thanks thanks to those who have reviewed!!!_**


End file.
